Medical devices often require a confluence of characteristics not readily achievable in a single device. For instance, in medical devices such as guidewires and catheters, the device is often navigated distally through a tortuous vascular system. This requires high levels of pushability, torqueability, and flexibility while retaining a narrow cross-sectional area. It is also desired to have a device which minimizes the trauma to the surrounding vessels. One way to minimize this trauma is through a soft distal tip. Other characteristics that are often desirable include MRI compatibility and radiopacity. There is thus an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and designs for such medical devices.